User blog:Stocking Rose/Rule-Breaking Winner + Bonus Announcement
The Blue Meanie had manage to vote his way to the top in being the underrated WWF Character who will now get a moveset. While I was surprise to see him ahead and didn't expect him to won, The reason why I planned for him is cause as mention before, He is the most underrated wrestler who never appeared in the today WWE Era. He appeared in a game "WWF Wrestlemania 2000" but I don't know if people still talk about him or not and I'm glad to take part in making him. Heck I did Nayuta and She was from a very underrated game as well. Reason for Losing Characters Primid Icon.png|Primid (Super Smash Bros Character) Reason: While alot of character are either lack of moveset or can just easily be modded, Primid would have a decent moveset based on his sword/boomerang/blaster/fire/giant skills. Vivi Icon.png|Vivi (Youtube Character) Reason: I really love Mystery Skull music "Ghost" and Enjoy the story from it. So I was planning on making a moveset based on the Female Protagonist with some of her friends help. Puppet Icon.png|The Puppet (Five Nights at Freddy's Character) Reason: As I get around the game, I know to no longer have fear of it and I figure I plan something with the Puppet using not only something from the game but from SMG4 videos as well. Toon Nova Icon.png|Toon Nova (Banned Characters) Reason: I know I have tons of UberHaxorNova related stuff but since He made a tons of Animated Classic Videos, I figure I add some stuff in the mix and see what I can do including him. Isabella Icon.png|Isabella (Phineas & Ferb Character) Reason: While I don't watch the show offen since like I mention, It mostly trying to be hip with some less creative things(I don't hate it but I'm not a full on fan), There are some decently good characters, And Isabella having to be a skilled Fire Scout Trooper would be something that can be moveset worthy, Like Perry or Doofenshmirtz. Pepsiman Icon.png|Pepsiman (Commercial Character) Reason: I enjoy drinking any kind of soft drink such as Dr. Pepper, Coca Cola and even Pepsi and I figure I do one base on the Entertaining Mascot. It probably be a joke since he is clumbsy and that what make him enjoyable. Jacqui Briggs Icon.png|Jacqui Briggs (Mortal Kombat X Character) Reason: I know I pointed out when I talk about Jade that I hold up a ton of Mortal Kombat characters. Most of them from Mortal Kombat 9. The Reason I'm including Jacqui however is for 2 things. 1 is that I'm planning on cleaning some characters out such as Sektor, Liu Kang and some others. The 2nd reason is cause since alot of character from MK9, I be doing someone form MKX instead, Which will be different since it will only include the attacks from the one game she appear in. Bonus Announcement As a special event based on something my "Special" Friend made, I will be doing my own version of a Q/A since I'm getting the fact that Q/A are now a thing(thou then again, They already been a thing.) Rules: *Question about LwG4, Admirable, Underrated Game or Mehpisode are allowed. *No Question that are request. (Unless it something like an Assist Trophy or a Boss that I will approve. Other request like Admirable, Mehpisode or anything else will be asked in DeviantArt in the comment of my page or by note.) *No Question about my personal life. I discussed all I can in my DeviantArt profile. *No Question asking me to go back to Animation Atrocity, I will not take part in being pissed from an episode. *No Hate Question like Who worster or Who you hate more. *Debate Question can be allowed as long I get to give a reason. (If you ask which food is better, Then I'm just gonna point out their both good while saying what I like more.) Category:Blog posts